conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greatbuddha
Hello! Thanks for joining Conlang Wikia! Are you new to conlanging at all? :) Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm new to conlanging, but not linguistics in general Okay then, any questions? Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Are There any native American inspired conlangs here? I've noticed a little bias towards the Western half of the indo european language family. Also, do you know of any fusional languages that aren't indo european or semitic? I've only found 2, a finnish language and Oregon language, both of which are nearly extinct.Greatbuddha 21:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, in all honesty there aren't a great deal of active conlangs on here. I do have an offline conlang that is inspired by many languages including native American languages, but if and when I get it online it won't be on this wiki. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The noun morphology section of Behru cesik has become completely uneditable, even though it still displays. Do you know how to fix this?Greatbuddha 18:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by uneditable? Can you edit the code and it just won't submit or what? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 20:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it, for some reason the Header "morphology" contained only 2 lines of text that i could edit, i fiixed it by undoing some edits. 22:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how strange. Glad it's fixed then. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 08:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How would you suggest I add Behru orthography to the wiki? The only optionI can think of is taking pictures of the writing in my notebook. Formatting it to non picture format would be nearly impossible, as I decided to make a script that combines hangeul syllable blocks with devanagari conjunct consonants, which is already hard to format on its own.Greatbuddha 17:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I think you would have to write it out on blank paper and scan it then format it as a .png with black text and a transparent background. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) How do you edit the word list at the bottom? Greatbuddha 13:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, don't think we've, eh, met! I'm Waahlis! There are two ways of editing it, either you click the top right button and enter "source" mode and add your words there, or hover over the green jigsaw, and then press edit in the left corner! Hope it helps! I like your lang, by the way! kyām dēkәr 13:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks:)Greatbuddha 13:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Diacritics Do any of you know how to type all of those characters with complex or obscure diacritics. Considering all the "keyboard seizure" romanization methods for conlangs I'm pretty sure someone knows how to combine ë, ü, î, l, and r with ´ and ` Greatbuddha (talk) 23:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It is possible to use this site, or you download the Microsoft Keyboard Layout Creator, MKLC, which lets you design your own keyboard. It's completely free and very user-friendly! There are probably other methods, but I prefere these two. -- non nobis solvm (Waahlis) 08:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Category pages I've completely screwed up at putting Behru cesik and its vocabulary page in the same category. I've just created two duplicate pages. Anyone capable of fixing that? Greatbuddha (talk) 02:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I think the admins are away at the moment but leave a message at MOB's and Timemaster's wall and they ought to help you. non nobis solvm 09:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Do the admins ever try to clean up the wiki of all the dead pages. I've just noticed two pages that consist of definitions of only one slavic word created recently, and they seem like senseless clutter. Greatbuddha (talk) 02:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I would had I been the admin... Unfortunately one of them is inactive and the other one is on vacation! We are however voting for new admins should you be interested in voting or nominating yourself! non nobis solvm 18:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Verb conjugation tables I beleive I have officially made Behru cesik completely impossible to make a conjugation table of. The verb can hold 4 voices*3 tenses*9 moods*116 subject-object-transitivity suffixes, which would require a conjugation table with 12,538 cells. I've added some inuktitut features like subject-object marking and possesesion marking to completely eliminate all person pronouns from Behru. Greatbuddha (talk) 21:52, September 7, 2012 (UTC) lón kána galik?(?) How are you? Noticed you were on editing your conlang around the same time as me and I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm still pretty new to the whole thing, but I'd be interested both in poking around and figuring out a bit more of the details behind yours, and if you were interested your thoughts on my own conlang. All the best. Fauxlosophe (talk) 17:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I don't know enough about the languages to comment much, except that Inuit is known for crazy compounds. I went in the opposite direction myself, when I first came up with it, Fén was an Analytic Isolating language thought it'd be a interesting twist to have a vaguely Indo-European language go that route, but laziness in coming up with new morphemes made it rather Synthetic, still you can see the old roots of it I think. If it looks good for a first shot, it's because I've been working on it for a few months now. I originally came up with it for a game a friend was organizing had his own language for it, but it was more Japanese through a cipher and have sort of been playing with the language since. I've got a few things written in it and have been trying to encourage people to get together and have a second go at the game since. The main issue is that it's sort of cobbled together from what I know rather than having gone through any proper process, so I don't really know the terms and am awkwardly applying the Latin words as I look them up. Also, how would that be translated? When I cobbled it together, I tried to make it read "What is the way that you are?" Oh, xü`weyecka translates literally as "are you healthy" xùwe means to fluorish, be healthy, ej means the word is a question, and ka indicates a second person subject. The suffix ej requires a weak stem, so xùwe becomes xü`we. Then ej is tacked on and with sandhi it becomes xü`weyej. Finally, ka is added, indicating a second persone singular subject and the voiceless k devoices the preceding voiced j to c, thus xü`weyecka. Xùweyu is much more simple, it isjust xùwe +u, which means I am healthy Fauxlosophe (talk) 20:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit confused on why the j became a c, otherwise it seems interesting, if tricky to learn. I'd highly recommend the http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Translation_Challange%7C translation competition though, even if it's not official, it'd be nice to get a couple posts up there and maybe if it gets some admin support, we might get another round of competition. Otherwise, unless we're actively comparing and looking at eachother's conlangs it feels like they might as well still be in notebooks, you know? Fauxlosophe (talk)Link title Sounds like a good idea, but i'll probably need to spend a lot of time on vocab. By the way, the c in behru is pronounced like Ch in english, thats why it changed from j. Have you seen any other polysynthetic languages on this wiki?(or anywhere) They don't seem to be all that popular in the conlang community. xü`weyecka Xùweka mu cî`smu. Med ag bér del re cór di. I hope you're well. Been a long time since we last chatted since I've been scarce here the last while. None the less the chat feature seems worth looking at. I'd be happy to talk abit about Behru cesik since the sound mutation in it and the radical declension is something that interests me a lot and would be interested getting your impressions on Fén if you're willing to give that a look youself, though I intend to touch it up a bit; I equated various prepositions to noun cases which I don't think quite captures my intention but I'm having trouble expressing word order in general. Votre profil disait que vous étudiez le français, si vous avez donc besoin de la pratique aussi. Ça fait des années donc depuis j'avais dû l'utiliser, alors j'en ai besoin de ça moi-même. Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) An té bér cór di. Xùweyu Sorry for not being on the wiki that much. Haven't had access to an actual computer, just my ipod. I have looked at Fén Ghír, and it seems that our languages are polar opposites. Fen is analytic, and Behru is polysynthetic. Fen has a complex relative clause system, and Behru has almost no relative pronouns, or even pronouns, period. I also think fen is head first (head noun comes first, adjectives and suffixes follow the noun, and prepositions rather than postpositions, and grammatical words relating to the noun come before the head noun.) I'd advise you figure out if you want Fen to be fully head first or mixed (like english). Equating prepositions to noun cases isn't really necessary unless the prepositions change meaning depending on whether they are being used in an accusative or dative sense (you see this in russian.) Since all of the cases used in Fen have a preposition associated with them except one, I'd imagine Fen doesn't need all that strict of a word order( although it will need a default word order that sounds the most natural or unspecific). One thing I'd advise you to consider when revising Fen is listing what parts of the sentence you are allowed to omit in speech. The natural trend of languages is that speakers will say as little as they can while still remaining mostly unambiguous(at least in regular speech), so figure out what words the Fen speakers would be most likely to omit in speech, and which ones they can never omit withouth sounding strange. In Behru, I am considering omitting the copula entirely by allowing nouns to be changed into descriptive verb. This would make all sentences in Behru expressable with only verbs, and fits into the way adjectives are used. So instead of using the copula fi I originally planned to used, as in "dòmúk fi véhen" (That puppy is a female one) It would be "vélu dòmuk" (Being female puppy). It would make predicate sentences impossible, but I think it fits well into the verb centered scheme of Behru. Greatbuddha (talk) 20:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, alongside seeing you were active, part of the reason I was interested in Behru was because it was so different from my own. The sound changes made it even more so have a softspot for them, no pun intended. So I'm keeping an eye on it, lessons would be very interesting if you were willing to put them up. I think you're right about the case system, it was honestly a way to explain why certain prepositions only appear in dependant clauses and thus must follow the Subject rather than preceed it. As well as the general order a native speaker would follow, what feels "natural" even if other cases would be correct sometimes, as you stated below. I think Fén is technically Mixed Head Direction. The head noun/verb follows adjectives/adverbs, with the exception of determiners. Prepostion/Postpostion thing is difficult to determine, part of the reason I was attracted to noun cases is that I started thinking of the prepositions as something similar to a case determining prefix, with adjectives infixed between it and the noun proper within a noun phrase.How it relates to the Subject positionally can vary because of that noun cases is just about the only way I can think to have it make sense knowing the linguistic terms I know. Only real head-first aspect is the general word order where Subject follows the Direct Object and most Indirect Objects. I do mention which Fén words can be omitted and it is rather minimalistic sometimes to the point fear of ambiguity. If it would work better, I think I could show words that have been dropped positive copula, relative clause enders, etc. etc. The few cases of redundant words I've kept are there for specific uses, either to add emphasis for example; The positive Copula is used in the same sense an English speaker would us "but" at the start of a sentance, while "ag" is mostly inserted in cases where if it were not, the object would be mistaken for the verb. I'd also recommend trying to resurrect this with me in the mean time: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rosetta_stone. I'll pass a message along to PMOB and Elector, see if I can get either behind me. Xùweyu! Tel ghar re me úlana! Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again Xùweyu, GB! How goes it? Looks like you've been making a lot of progress. I've got some notes I want to put up after some cleaning (There's a good few active conlanging wikis at this point and it's not worth putting anything up for the sake of minor changes if it means copying and pasting 8 more times) but I thought I'd check in and say hello before starting much major activity. It looks like Behru cesik has made a lot of progress and I intend to look over it and some of the other stuff you've been doing in the mean time. Cheers, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 18:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, Sorry, I was distracted with various stuff and left the tab open. If you're still around, I'm online. Cheers, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 03:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the advice, I was basing myself on my own pronunciation of the German /pf/ which I end up saying as /pɸ/ because of my accent, and even though the difference is obvious to me it probably isn't for others '-_- Not that it actively matters now since I'm in the process of revamping it, but thanks for the tip nonetheless MysteryShaft (talk) 15:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Collaboration Yabuda, Xü`weyecka? Gedahlo shexëzo ceddoliibe, shecúu cedaaxëngmiibe. Â Cwyn-Fêda, e te rhà c'hyn? Angâm e rafon bocw gwô rhà rŷnobàf, arŷnob e raffen cwâ hâta. That was probably pretty weak but the jist was supposed to be; Great-Buddha, How are you? Your writings the vocab page are short many words, I can write little in it. I probably butchered but by my point is that I sort of suck at anything more Analytic/Synthetic than Latin but I am interested in building just such a language from scratch. I'm hoping to give it a mountainous feel with elements of Tibetan, Incan and for familiarity Spanish. I also hope to create an Inuit sibling language which I feel is where you can definitely be of a lot of service. You interested? Cwyn Lhutenefur, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 23:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help, I have some notes left over from the early work with the original creator of the culture enlisted the help of friens to help fill out the conworld and it was her idea to pull on Quecha and Tibetan Cultures to evoke the feeling of a mountainous culture. Another player independantly pulled out a Mandarin Culture with a design similar to how you describe the Quecha verb conjugation; heavily prefixed and suffixed but with little interaction which inclines me towards giving them at least one of their offshoots an Inuit like language. There's also an off-shoot as far south as Desert regions on the southern tip who I wanted to fill the Iarnnbélrae/Iron Speech ''archtype of being daunting and strange for newcomers and here I think a complex language could definitely work. I think sound changes are definitely something I need to figure out here; so far, I've been doing mostly large scale Consonant/Vowel Shifts rather than circumstantial changes; If I even do a futuristic Fén, I'm going to diaphong the hell out of that language as the lenited consonants fade away as well as add further mutations. Is there a good ressource for learning about these? I've mostly been stumbling through Wikipedia pages trying to figure out what changes are common and how certain cases are made Genitive's slenderization of the last consonant was apparently a borrowing from Norse according to one source. Further, what advice to you have on cases that I can/should include? I want there to be as free a word order as possible and minimize prepositions as much as naturalistically possible. So here's the breakdown of what I have for the Eastern half of Sphaera (Language names obviously subject to change as I/we work out a system)- Ones I want your help with beside the ones I'm going to really put in more than a sketch for, + for ones with decent notes and a usable grammar, - for ones I have a grammar for that I'm not happy with; *Eralih*: Mountain Empire influenced by Quecha and Tibetan. I like this as the "smooth" intro so boring phonology is a plus though I'm happy to add in Tibetan in order to stop it from looking to Quechan/Spanish but only one or two odd sounds. *Dussarit-: Basically a long broken off dialect of Eralih, here I want to bump the difficulty curve; more forbidding Phonology some elements stolen off Egyptian and here's where a hard case system would shine. Roots would be a mix of a dead language related to the "Can'tBelieveIt'sNotIE" family, as well as the Pseudo-Greeks an Pseudo-Latins so far as the Fén are Pseudo-Britons. In short, it's a blacksheep that should stick out like a sorethumb. *Saremitas*: The description of the player independantly closely matched the case system of Eralih but with more of a Mongolian/Manchurian bent flavourwise which I'd like to show off in the phonology, maybe a touch of Inuit as well. I think the two would make good cousins in the language family tree; traceable roots and similar grammar tendancy but with a different system of cases. *Northern Languages; This is again where a scary tongue is welcome; these guys are the Northern people and so a heavier influence of Inuit and Mongolian, while drawing elements of Saremitas, Zewani, Eralih, Kergan and basically anything to make it look wierd. Other influences in the area, that might be influenced by this or might influence these languages *Zewani: "Germanic" Relative of Fayn, closely related to a Pseudo-Greek offshoot. The Author of this wanted to keep it close to English though not necessarily to the level of Cipher. I've given it some vestigal gender and have ideas to keep it out of the "Cipher" bin but its going to be the token Analytic in the area. *Meiya+* "Japanese/Chinese Conlang"; Original Language for the Area, based off what I think is Japanese phonology and Grammar which would go on to influence Fén by CV-CVC syllable order and early tendancy to isolate. There's some notes on this and I've already built a dialect with a tendancy to prefix S/V/O no prefix marking adjectives/adverbs *Viha-; Originally "Romantic with some Fricatives" Now "Latin/Synthetic Language basically built on Fricatives"; I did this one bitterly changing up as much as I could because I really disliked the culture. This and Dussarit Desert folk are designed as deliberately forbidding languages. I want as alien as possible. I might still go back and try to remake it into Haiwaiian on Acid but generally the goal is alien and forbidding so I went to a case based language. *Kergan: "Wierd Language": Owner didn't go to much detail but mentioned Tones. I intend for it to be an isolate like Basque and maybe have some elements that influenced the Galavic languages causing them to break off being foremost. This one is alien as well, but through wierd grammatical/phonetic functions rather than heavy case system. If you're interested, we could set up a page for a Proto-Language of Eralih and Saremitas and experiement with how there could be a parallel development towards a highly Synthetic language in both cases. If not, I'd still welcome you peaking over and serving in an advisory capacity when I get around to building these up. Cheers, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 04:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I want to take the basic feel of these languages but make them unique, so Head-Final is good. SOV, maybe? Phology; We have two options, Complex and Simple. I'm inclined to lay out complex but it is easily simplified; For consonants, maybe a Plain/Asperated/Ejective Contrast between stops, Plain/Aspirated Affricative contrast. Fricatives; s,ɕ,ʃ Affricatives; ts, tɕ,tʃ. Stops; p,t,c,k,q. Nasals; m,n,ɲ,ŋ Throw in a few Sonorants and Slides, and we're happy. If we want to simply this then; Cut out Ejective, remove ɕ, ɲ, maybe ŋ then c and/or q. Sonorants can be reduced to r, l, and the Spanish II. Vowels I am less at home with, but if we go for the Complicated vowel system, we may limit it to 3 vowels with no diaphongs, if we got for the simplified vowel system, we may take 5-7 vowels with or without diaphongs. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 04:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I would say a fusion of the seven vowel system of tibetan and the mostly quechua consonants, sans the ejectives (not all quechua dialects distinguish those anyway.) I wouldn't get rid of ɕ or ɲ or the other palatal sounds, both Tibetan and quechua have all those. I prefer the stronger Quechua consonant influence, simply because "bsgrubs"is an ugly, tibetan word and consonant clusters are just not my thing. but "atahualpa", "wallunkichis" "tawantinsuyu", etc. are much prettier. Greatbuddha (talk) 13:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Awayness Since I'm going to be away for at least two weeks come tomorrow, can I ask of you to at least try and keep some semblance of order in the meanwhile :D 15:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate' I shall valiantly fight the endless vile hordes of trolls which every day threaten the peacefullness of our great wiki, but even with my internet powers the future of the wiki looks grim /sarcasm/. Greatbuddha (talk) 15:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Threaten the masses with a ban if they get agitated too much BD 18:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate' Ergo, Returnness I've returned to see the site still in one piece, therefore congratulations are in order :D 20:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate''' Dhatu AKsroa4a told me about the thing in IE that is called "dhatu" and has similar function to Semitic triliteral roots. Can you explain it to me? ''telegram was written by Tovarisch Isaac Kaufman ([[User:The Kaufman|dossier]). Write your insults on wall of his house] Conlang Challenge The rules of the August Conlang Challenge have been announced! has been a [[User_talk:AKsroa4a|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Despot.] 04:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Conlang Relay Do you want to take part in the conlang relay I'm holding for the August Contest entries? Leave me a comment on my blog post. User_blog:Bace1000/August_Contest_Relay Bace1000 (talk) 15:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC)